


戒指的误会

by Hobben



Category: Person of Interest (TV), 疑犯追踪 - Fandom
Genre: FR, M/M, Person of Interest, Poi, 傻白甜, 沙雕, 演员梗, 疑犯追踪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 和朋友们玩名朋时，大家攒了一个演员FR的脑洞。这是其中我写的一小段，模仿名朋角色扮演的形式。设定：FR都是男演员，弗斯科是李四的助理。F同性恋，R伪直男。他们在戏里扮演一对隐秘的同性情侣。宅总的角色叫威尔森。戒指事件源于戏里的宅总给戏里的李四套了戒指，但拍摄结束后，李四摘不下来了。李四在这场戏里由于某种原因表现不佳。





	戒指的误会

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜沙雕OOC预警！

里瑟：“剧务！剧务——”  
工作人员忙忙碌碌，没人注意里瑟。  
弗斯科：“大家都忙着下一场呢。你等下，我去道具哪拿把钳子……”  
里瑟(怒目而视)：“我手指头还要呢！别净出馊主意！”  
弗斯科：“那咋办？(手心吐口吐沫，搓手)来来来！我豁出吃奶的劲，给你拔下来！”  
这时旁边响起一个声音。  
芬奇(微笑着)：“里瑟先生，既然是在下给你戴上去的，请容我稍作效劳帮你摘下来？”  
里瑟(舒展愁眉)：“你有什么好法子？”

“娱乐最前沿”的记者桃丽丝赶到剧组的时候，两个主角的一幕已经拍完了。她懊悔不已，编辑还在耳机里骂着：“挖不到料就别回来！”  
桃丽丝(绝望地四处张望，拉住一个工作人员)：“俩主演呢？”  
顺着工作人员的示意她正好看到芬奇和里瑟相携钻进拖车。哇哦——有情况！她的狗仔嗅觉立时运转起来。  
桃丽丝潜至拖车旁边围着转了一圈，拖车的空调嗡嗡作响，门紧紧关着，窗帘遮得严严实实，她没有任何窥伺的缝隙。  
大白天的拉窗帘，不是偷鸡就是摸狗！她的八卦之心兴奋的嗵嗵乱跳，莫非对他们的传言当真？  
她趴在车门上听了听，把袖珍麦克风塞进门缝里。拍不着我还可以录音啊！你们藏起来也难不倒我！

拖车内：  
芬奇(托着里瑟的手，往他无名指上挤了一些美妆油：“只有这个，权做润滑吧。”  
里瑟：“好的，你来吧。”  
芬奇试着转动戒指，在油的润滑下戒指滑动少许，然后就再也褪不下了。  
里瑟微微皱眉，咧咧嘴角忍着没出声。  
芬奇(关切地)：“怎么样？弄疼你了吗？”  
里瑟(冲芬奇笑)：“没关系，用力吧！”  
芬奇摇摇头，挤出更多的美妆油细细地涂抹戒指下面，然后再次转着戒指往下褪。

拖车外：  
桃丽丝的机器无声运作着，录的声音如下：  
“只有这个，权做润滑吧。”  
“好的，你来吧。”  
……安静数秒，夹杂着一些轻微动作的声音。  
“怎么样？弄疼你了吗？”  
“没关系，用力！”  
……安静数秒，一些动作声音。  
“嘶——”  
“抱歉，我应该再慢点。”  
“还好，不疼，你别管我。”  
“这样不行。太紧了，会弄伤你。”  
桃丽丝激动的小腿打颤，她已经想好这篇报道的题目了。

拖车内：  
芬奇站在里瑟身侧，握着他的手仔细观察。这么近的距离，里瑟能闻到芬奇身上的淡淡的香水味。  
里瑟(小幅度吸气，微笑)：“你用的什么香水，真好闻。”  
芬奇：“一个定制品牌。(垂眸看看里瑟，嘴角牵出一点笑意)你喜欢的话，我把这个设计师介绍给你。”  
芬奇(看着里瑟的手指轻轻叹气。戒指勒的时间长了，指节的肌肉已经微微肿胀。他低低的自语)：“血流受阻，只会卡得更厉害……”

拖车外：  
桃丽丝的监听耳机中语音弱不可闻，“……卡得厉害……”  
她急忙把输入和输出的音量都调至最大，耳机中一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，然后是液体落入杯子的声音。

拖车内：  
芬奇从车载冰箱拿出一瓶冰水倒入杯子，握着里瑟手腕让那根可怜的手指浸入冰水中。  
里瑟(条件反射地扬眉瞪眼)：“啊——”  
芬奇带着笑意的声音：“忍耐一下，里瑟先生，很快就好了。”他在冰水中轻柔地按摩里瑟的手指。  
里瑟只觉皮肤阵阵沁凉，胀痛慢慢缓解。身前人的香氛幽幽入鼻，指尖的轻触柔若拂羽，芬奇的神情专注而认真，似乎在处理什么易碎的事物，那小心又心疼的样子像极了……像极了戏里的威尔森！  
里瑟被自己这个想法惊了一跳。  
芬奇(询问地看过来)：“不舒服吗？”  
里瑟(慌乱地)：“很好，这样很好，很舒服！”  
虽然吹着冷风，里瑟却觉得鼻尖渗出一层汗，心慌意乱的感觉和下午演戏时一般无二！他都说不清是嫌弃那场吻戏，还是嫌弃心头鹿撞的自己。  
里瑟(难堪地笑，愧疚地低声)：“芬奇，今天下午……真的很抱歉！我没做好准备让自己投入进去……”  
芬奇：“可以理解，里瑟先生。这是你成年之后第一次被男人亲吻？”  
里瑟(紧张地眨眨眼，为自己的失职面露羞愧)：“是的，我其实……”  
芬奇(望着里瑟，温柔镇定地截断他的话)：“那现在这样会让你感到不适吗？”  
里瑟(脸红了，眼神挪到别处)：“不不，当然不会！”  
(里瑟内心：动画小人被一双大手按住使劲摇，又啪啪地挨了几个嘴巴。同时响起的画外音：清醒一下，你到底在胡思乱想什么！因为什么可笑的理由发挥失常？因为什么！？)

拖车外：  
桃丽丝现在要拧着自己大腿来阻止尖叫声冲口而出。她的大脑已经自动过滤关键词了——第一次？被男人亲吻？哦哦，上帝！上帝呀！！我竟然撞到了他们的“初夜”？！

拖车内：  
芬奇为里瑟擦干手再次涂油，戒指和手指之间有了挪动的余地，芬奇来回旋转几次取了下来。  
里瑟(瞬间舒畅眉花眼笑，激动地拔高了声调)：“芬奇！你真是太棒了！”

隔日，早餐桌旁的地上撒着摔碎的杯子和泼洒的咖啡。里瑟的目光几乎把报纸烧穿了。  
娱乐最前沿为您最新报道：  
知名男星惊爆基情！……  
这显然是一次跌宕起伏的欢爱……车身在记者眼前不停晃动，可以想见两人的激烈程度……  
里瑟（咬牙切齿)：那可是房车呀！我他么是大象？！


End file.
